Emerald's Story
by TroopSnap
Summary: Emerald Slash falls out of the sky in a meteor with no memories but his name. Twilight and her friends help Emerald to learn magic and how to fly. That's right, Emerald is an alicorn. However, all might not go as planned, as an evil is rising. Rated T for romance later on. And violence. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. PONIES NO OWNED BY TROOPSNAP**

**AN: Hey there. I'm TroopSnap, a fanfic writer. This is my first MLP fanfic, so please R&R. Thanks! By the way, HATERS ARE WELCOME HERE! Feedback of all kinds is good. It will help me write better.**

**Chapter One: The Meteor**

_[Third person POV]_

The meteor streaked across the sky above Ponyville, causing many ponies to gasp in its brightness. Twilight Sparkle took her telescope and looked in, following its progress across the sky. The meteor seemed to be getting bigger, but it passed through the skies above Ponyville without a problem. The meteor disappeared over the horizon, and then the ground started to shake, an explosion was heard, and then it stopped.

"Spike! What was that?" she yelled.

"Twilight, I'm right beside you." he sighed. " I don't know what that was, Twilight! Why would I?"

"Spike, I'm sorry. How about you go to bed. It is late at night, after all. You _are _a baby dragon."

And with that, she set off towards where the meteor had gone.

Twilight Sparkle charged on, using her magic to make her run faster. It was a spell she had recently learned. She soon came across the meteor, which had landed in a forest clearing. This was no ordinary meteor.

_For inside, there was a pony._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ponies. However, I do own the fic's plot, and the OC characters. Hasbro owns the rest.**

**AN: Suspenseful previous chapter is suspenseful. The pony's identity is revealed soon, but he's not a normal pony. By the way, _italics _are for thoughts.**

**Chapter Two: Emerald Slash**

_[Emerald's POV]_

_ ...Wha? Where am I? Who am I?_

I then noticed a purple pony standing above me.

"Who are you?" it said. "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

_Who am I? I think my name is Emerald Slash._

"Uh.. I'm Emerald Slash, pleased to meet you?" I then noticed that I had hooves. "What? I have **hooves?**" I asked, horrified.

"Yes, because you're a pony. Do you even have any memory? You seem to be unsure about everything."

"Memory? I don't know anything about who I am, or where I am. I just remember falling..."

"Well, I'll take a letter to the Princess when we get to Ponyville. Hey, wait, what's that on your side?" she asked.

"What? I have **wings too?** What is this?"

"You also.. have a horn? You're an Alicorn! Princess Celestia needs to know about this soon!"

_Who is Princess Celestia? _I wondered.

We arrived in the place she mentioned, "Ponyville," and she dashed into a huge hollowed out tree that seemed to be a library. Twilight woke what looked to me like a dragon, and told him to write a bunch of stuff down that ended with the words "Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." The dragon then sealed the note, and sent it off with what looked a lot like green fire.

"What just happened?"

"Spike sent off a note to the Princess."

"Who's the Princess? Is she going to help me?"

"I don't know for sure, but we'll soon find out. And the Princess is a very powerful figure. She rules Equestria." And with that, she walked over to the little dragon that apparently was named Spike. Spike then burped, and a scroll appeared after the flames disappeared. Twilight grabbed the note and started to read it out loud.

"My dear student, this sounds like it may be important. I will be on my way to the library soon." read Twilight. "Well, that was short, but we will soon find out where you came from." She trotted off and hopped into a bed.

"Well now what do I do?" I grumbled. I decided to sit and try to sleep, but it wasn't working. Sitting was awkward, and it seemed that there was only hardwood floors. So I stood there, watching the night sky, and wondering where I came from. I looked at my emerald green hooves, and then at my wings and tried to look at my horn.

_This is all so new to me. How do I fly? What do I eat? How do I use magic?_

With all my thinking, I nearly fell asleep, but a light flashed me in the eye. It was sunrise, and I hadn't slept a wink. Twilight got up and then shook Spike awake, and they then started to organize all the books on the floor. I heard a knock on the door leading to the balcony, and there was a very tall pony with wings and a horn standing there.

_So that's Princess Celestia. _He mused.

"Princess Celestia!" cried Twilight. She opened the door, and the Princess walked in the building.

"So this is.. Emerald Slash." said the Princess.

"Y-Yes ma'am." I stuttered. "Emerald Slash at your service."

"Princess Celestia, this is the Alicorn I was talking about. He claims to have no memory, just a name. We found him inside a fallen meteor."

"This is certainly mysterious. I'll try and see if I can find any buried memories." Her horn began to glow, but after a few seconds she sighed and said that there was nothing but that name. The Princess began to speak to me, and I bowed down. "Oh, stand back up, this isn't serious. However, from now on, you will report to Rainbow Dash each day for flying lessons, and then Twilight Sparkle for magic lessons. Is that clear, Emerald?"

"Okay then, Princess."

_The Princess acts like she knows my name from somewhere, but it would probably be best not to mention that._

Princess Celestia's horn began to glow, and then there was a flash, and she was gone.

"Well? Go see Rainbow Dash!" ordered Twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns My Little Pony. However, I own the plotline of this fic and the OC characters. That is all.**

**AN: Well, how are you readers liking it so far? Please review if you like or if you don't! Feedback is always welcome! Every review helps make me a better writer!**

**Chapter Three: Flying Lessons**

_[Emerald's POV]_

"Alright, Emerald! First, we have to teach you the basics! Starting with at least getting in the air. First, you flap your wings and keep doing that. While you do that, I'm going to go practice my routine for the Wonderbolts."

I sighed and started to flap my wings as hard as I could. I could see Rainbow Dash in the clouds, bouncing around and doing tricks. While I was distracted, I did not notice that I was slowly rising until my head literally ended up in the clouds.

"What? Ah!"

I flapped my wings a little softer, and then I finally found a balance where I could stay in the air without going any higher. Suddenly, I could see a figure going faster and faster, right at me! It was Rainbow Dash, who swerved up and bounced off the cloud above me.

_Wow. That was fast._

"Sorry about nearly splattering you!" she called. "I'll try to monitor where you are next time. On to your next lesson; Going forwards and backwards. To go forwards, you have to flap your wings so that when you flap, they go backwards. To go backwards, you need to flap your wings so they go forwards. Got that?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, fine." Lo and behold, when I did what she said, I went forwards, and pretty fast at that. I then guessed that to turn, you simply had to tilt to the side you wanted to go. It worked, and I ended up going to my right. Rainbow then gave her next instruction.

"So you figured out lesson Three, which is how to turn. That's essentially the basics, and you're not that bad at flying. But I can still fly better than you." she proclaimed, arrogancy showing. "Go see Twilight for your magic lessons. Go away, I need to practice."

So I flew over to the library for my magic lessons. I knocked on the door, and Spike let me in. I walked over to Twilight, and said

"I'm here for the magic lessons!"

"Oh! I almost forgot about your magic lessons. Did you learn how to fly at least a bit?" she asked.

"Well, Rainbow said I'm okay at it."

"That would translate to you're pretty good at flying." she stated.

_I guess I've got a natural gift at flying._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OC ponies. That is all.**

**AN: Hey there, TroopSnap reporting in. How are you liking the story? Remember to R&R! Thanks fellow bronies! Brohoof anyone? By the way, I think the story is gonna have be from Emerald's POV for the rest of the story.**

**Vuld Edone: Emerald Slash is a stallion. Just letting you know. Emerald didn't crash _like _a meteor, he crashed _in _a meteor. By the way, Emerald's lessons will be part of the story later on, as he'll need to use everything he's learned. The one thing will come up eventually, but not in the first few chapters. Thanks for the review anyway!**

**Apollyon602: Thanks for the good review! But just so you know, I'm not really that good of a writer.**

**Chapter Four: Learning Magic**

"Alright, let's get started!" said Twilight. "First, we'll start with the basics. Your first spell will be levitation. It's quite simple. Read this scroll for the details on how." She spoke very quickly, then shoved a scroll into my hands.

I unfurled it, and the scroll popped back up, so I continued to try and unroll it. After a while, I just took some rocks and placed them on the edges of the parchment. I gazed down at what was written on it.

"Concentrate on the object, and picture it floating into the air or moving to your will."it read. I looked at a quill that was on a desk, and stared at it for about five minutes. I then used my mind to picture it floating into the air. Then, I pictured it doing a backflip in midair. Unfortunately, it did neither of these things. I steeled myself and tried once more, but the effort was fruitless. I kept on trying to lift it up, and stayed awake the whole night. At dawn, the quill finally shook a bit, shifted some more, and ended up an inch above the desk it had previously been on. I dropped it, and then fell asleep immediately, however my sleep was not going to last very long as the always-on-time tenant of the library yelled in my ear to wake up.

"What is it, I'm trying to sleep here..." I muttered groggily. "Oh! I just remembered! I finally lifted up that quill over there! The one on the desk!"

"Good, now go see Rainbow Dash for your flying lessons."

"But-"

"No buts! Go!"

Twilight Sparkle then used her magic to throw me out the door. On the way to where I was supposed to meed Rainbow, I tried to levitate other things I saw, like rocks and sticks. Each time, the telekinesis worked better and better, until I had a rock in a tree. Unfortunately, the rock fell off the branch it rested on, and it hit me squarely on the head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ponies. I own nothing but the plot and my OC ponies.**

**AN: Hey there, users! I just found out that I'm like a Bonsly. I can cry whenever I want! Woohoo! Anyway, if you have any questions, PM me or put it in the Reviews. Thanks!**

**Chapter Five: Flare Star**

**~~A few years later~~**

I was coming along nicely with my magic studies, and was currently reading a book about Alicorns so I could learn more about my race and if there was any indication that there was something about how Alicorns appeared. I found an interesting little nugget of info about how there used to be many Alicorns, and that there was only a few ones known to be alive nowadays. The list it provided had only three ponies on it, and they were Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance. It said nothing about Emerald Slash in it, so I just kept on reading. It also had a curious prophecy inside, one that read "One who is born from the stars shall rise and ensure the safety of all Equestria, with one who burns like fire.""

"Oh man, I've gotta find Twilight!" I proclaimed. I grabbed my saddlebag, put the book in it, and flew off to find Twilight Sparkle. However, on the way, I encountered a pegasus pony. She was reddish and orange. Well, I say encountered but we actually crashed in midair, causing us both to fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I apologized.

"It's fine, I'm in no rush. By the way, I'm Flare Star, but you can call me Flare." she said. "Hey, wait. I know you. You're the odd stallion Alicorn they found a few years ago. Pinkie threw quite the party. Anyway, I'll be off."

"Bye." I murmured, but she was already gone. I decided to walk instead of fly to find Twilight. I wandered Ponyville for a bit until I saw Twilight walking over to the quill shop.

"Twilight!" I yelled at her. "This is important! Really important!" She stopped and walked over to me, screaming

"What is it? What!?"

"It's a prophecy in this book that I was reading. See here?"

"Yes, I see it, Emerald. Wait... You came from the night sky in a comet.. I think this means you. But who burns like fire?"

" I think I might know..." I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. Hasbro owns My Little Pony, and I in no way claim ownership of the My Little Pony franchise. However, I do own the plot of this story and the original characters featured in it.**

**AN: Hey there! TroopSnap here. I've gotten quite a few reviews. Only two have been constructive, thanks to the writers of those reviews, as each one helps me be a better writer. I do aspire to write as a job when I grow up, so thank you all. 6 reviews, jeez. More than I've ever gotten, but I guess that's because I've only got 2 stories on here. By the way, the meteor doesn't land in the Everfree forest, it just lands in a generic forest. I agree about the lack of detail. And even after this story is done, I will have more things in this.. well, saga. That's right, there will be more than one fic in this series! Hooray! I Pinkie promise! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.**

**Chapter Six: Fire over Equestria**

I walked along through the streets of Ponyville trying to find Flare again to see if she really met the description of One who burns like Fire. I passed by Sugarcube Corner, hoping Pinkie Pie wouldn't break the rules of physics like she almost always did. Unfortunately, I was stopped by the one person I had been hoping to avoid.

"Hi Emerald! Want a cupcake? Don't worry, it's on me!" she said in her odd, bubbly little way.

"Sorry, Pinkie. I have something urgent to do." I dashed off and jumped into the air, spreading my wings.

"Wait! Everyone has time for cupcakes! Right?"

I began to search for Flare Star in the skies, but she was nowhere to be found. As I swiveled my head around, I saw something horrific; Manehattan was burning. "Oh no," I thought. "I need to get over there right now!" I began to fly forwards, but decided it would be faster if I flew up high then flew down, like a Sonic Rainboom. It was an advanced maneuver, but I attempted it anyway. I went high up, higher than Cloudsdale, and then began my descent. I went fast, faster than I ever had before. I liked flying, it was one of the things I had gotten pretty good at. I was reaching a speed only ever achieved by Rainbow Dash herself, when I realized I had reached Manehattan. Pegasi were fleeing the city en masse, trying to avoid the fire trying to consume them. I stopped and flew down to help the citizens.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.**

**AN: Hey there, readers! I've encountered a slight problem with how fast I can get more chapters, so there will be more of a delay for when I write them and then submit them. Shouldn't be too big a problem, and it will probably help with my writing anyway. Sorry!**

**Chapter Seven: A Shadow**

As I landed on the ground, I saw only a few ponies there. The rest had escaped, as they explained. There wasn't much of a way out, and flames started to close in. I looked for a way to easily get them out, but saw nothing; and all of a sudden I saw one building with no visible flames inside. I got them in, and we started to make our own way out of Manehattan. I began to clear a path by kicking down an oddly weak wall, and then we continued on, repeating that pattern, with the other ponyfolk and I alternating between who would kick down a wall. Finally, after all the ponies were tired, I bucked down one more wall, and the exit was right there. They charged out, seeking a new shelter, and at a safe distance, I saw a ragtag camp; unfortunately, as I walked out, a large shadowy figure appeared behind me. I whirled around, using a spell I came up with on my own time to create a magical slashing sword.

"Ah! You'll pay for that, **Emerald Slash**." it growled. "Soon you will know the power of The Shadow, and all of Equestria will fall before my might." The Shadow then teleported away to who knows where, and I was left watching the city burn.

I made my way towards the camp, looking at all the burned ponies. Whatever did this needed to be stopped, and fast. My wings spread, I leaped in the air, and flew as fast as I could to Ponyville Hospital to inform the medics that there were injured survivors near Manehattan that needed medical attention. As I flew, I could see Cloudsdale, and also saw the last building in Manehattan fall down. I shed a tear of pity for the citizens; a tear that was also a tear of anger. Anger at the evil that had relocated hundreds of innocents.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony. Nope nope nope.**

**AN: So, I got even more reviews. I'm surprised at the overall turnout of it, both good and bad. (I'm looking at you Ugh, only reading the first chapter and assuming. Others can see what chapter the review was posted on. I can tell you didn't even read the rest. Ha ha ha. Fail on your part.) Thanks to all the others who posted reviews. Everyone's actual feedback about what is wrong helps. I'm actually planning a sequel to this story, so after this fic ends, it won't be over. By the way, I am really sorry for the long hiatus. I got writer's block.**

**Chapter Eight: Evil Rising**

Finding Flare Star was now even more of a priority, after the tragedy at Manehattan. I was flying once again, having gotten some medics for the encampment. I had no sense on what the prophecy meant, but getting the other pony mentioned was vital. There was no doubt about who it was. Flare Star fit the description perfectly, with her reddish coat and fiery hair. She was downright beautiful.

"Wait, what am I thinking? I'm not attracted to her.. am I?" I wondered. Whether I was or was not wasn't my goal right now, so I dispelled the thought and continued my search. I slowly turned, making sure I didn't miss anything; then I saw her, the pretty red pony herself. There I was again, mentally complementing her. I began to wonder whether I was completely sane, but I flew towards Flare, and shouted her name. She approached me, and said,

"What is it? I've got things to do, you know." She continued to blabber on a bit, but I started to talk.

"LISTEN!" I yelled. She stopped talking immediately. "Look over there. Do you see what's left of Manehattan? I need your help. I uncovered a prophecy in a book, and it talks about one who was born from the stars and one who burns like fire. Come with me."

"Fine. Hold on a bit, I need to move some things on my schedule."

"Meet me at the library." She nodded, and then went and landed. I started to flap my wings fast, so I could get to the library quickly. I opened up the door, and then stood and waited. After a bit of waiting, I got bored and picked a random book off the shelves.

_Daring Do and the Golden Triforce._

I looked at it, and was thinking it might be interesting, but as I opened the book up, there was a knock on the door. I sighed and put the book back, to be greeted by none other than Flare herself.

"Alright then, you'd better start explaining what all this is about, Emerald." she demanded.

I sighed once more and began to tell her about the prophecy, the burning of Manehattan, and most of all, The Shadow. She nodded and then started to speak.

"So you're telling me that you found a prophecy that contains you, me and saving Equestria? Then you looked for me, saw Manehattan burning, saved some citizens, fought an evil thing, got medics for the survivors, and then found me and told me about all this."

"That's the gist of it."

"What does gist mean? She asked.

"It means... oh whatever. That's basically all that happened."

"Well, we need to contact Princess Celestia! This is urgent!"

"There's no time for that. The Shadow must be stopped right now. Get a saddlebag, and pack some supplies." I sighed. I trotted away, and then rifled through my stuff I had collected over my now nearing 5 years in Ponyville. There hadn't been too much commotion for a long time, and most of it had been caused by the now-defunct CMC. They all had cutie marks now, and they instead practiced their special talents. I gathered all I needed from home, and I headed to the Carousel Boutique for a special clothing order.

"You want clothes that aren't stylish, and instead want protective clothing?" asked Rarity in disbelief.

"Don't ask. It really shouldn't matter to you. I'll pay the bits, please, just make the clothing." Rarity let out a long sigh and started to measure me up for my new outfit.

It took a while until I exited the building. Unfortunately, I had no idea where to get some preservable food. I dashed around town, looking for somewhere, but I found no non-perishables except a few boxes of crackers. I bought some cherries and some apples and then went to test a spell of mine. It supposedly extended the shelf life of food by an extra year, and I began to send a pulse of magic from my horn. I kept it going for a full 2 minutes, and then cut off the flow. The food looked no different, but I stashed them in my saddlebag and began to wait.

The Shadow grinned to itself as it walked into Fillydelphia, and it laughed a deep, evil laugh as it prepared to throw down the torch it was holding.


End file.
